


Из жизни замечательных исаламири

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Gen, Humor, if you like ysalamiri as much as I do this is for you, owning a pet is fun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Траун обнаружил еще одну занимательную особенность своих ящерицРазмещение: запрещено без разрешения автора





	Из жизни замечательных исаламири

Капитану Пеллеону следовало бы насторожиться, еще когда он услышал приглушенную музыку, раздававшуюся из-за дверей личных покоев гранд-адмирала, и обнаружил под этими самыми дверями сидящего со скорбным видом Рукха. Судя по лицу ногри, он категорически не одобрял то, чем занимался Траун, но помешать ему не смог и либо был выставлен за дверь, либо ретировался сам. Решив явить пример имперской смелости, Пеллеон вошел к гранд-адмиралу. Траун сидел за столом и внимательно просматривал длинный перечень, на поверку оказавшийся списком музыкальных композиций. Периодически он тыкал в то или иное название, и помещение заполняла музыка. Дождавшись момента тишины, Пеллеон обратился к гранд-адмиралу и протянул ему падд с информацией.  
  
— Сэр, я составил отчет, который вы просили.  
  
Траун оторвался от списка и слегка улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Капитан, вы очень вовремя. Хочу поделиться с вами кое-какими наблюдениями.  
  
Он встал из-за стола, подошел к просторному вольеру с исаламири и жестом подозвал капитана к себе. Жизненное пространство пятерых любимцев гранд-адмирала было намного комфортнее тех условий, которые были предоставлены остальным ящерицам. Траун как-то признался ему, что хотел бы содержать их всех в таких же просторных и удобных вольерах, но ограниченное пространство корабля этого не позволяло. Инженерное чудо, которое соорудили в кабинете гранд-адмирала, представляло собой кусочек Миркра в космосе. Разлапистые деревья до потолка, по которым могли с удовольствием лазить ящерицы, особый режим освещенности и температуры, вентиляция воздуха, заодно изображавшая легкий ветерок, качающий ветви, подстилка из настоящих листьев, свежайшие фрукты в кормушке, поилка в виде лагуны и настоящий водопад, высотой доходивший человеку до груди. Вряд ли на родной планете эти ящерицы смогли бы найти более удобный уголок. Пеллеон не раз видел, как Траун любуется этим вольером и его обитателями.   
  
— Боюсь, из меня неважный ксенобиолог, — признался Пеллеон с тем же стыдом, с каким когда-то сознался в своих зачаточных знаниях в области искусствоведения.   
  
— Просто смотрите на них. Я давно заметил, что все исаламири обладают ярко выраженным характером и спецификой поведения. А совсем недавно обнаружил, что у них даже разный музыкальный вкус, — сказал Траун, подходя к своему столу. — Смотрите на Орсона.  
  
Пеллеон посмотрел. Ящер со снежно-белым мехом на спине вальяжно сидел на камне под лампой и явно не желал принимать участия в каких-то опытах. Свои намерения он изменил, когда Траун включил музыку.  
  
На непритязательный вкус Пеллеона, трек очень походил на механические шумы в машинном отделении. Только наличие слов в песне позволило ему заподозрить в этом наборе звуков чье-то творчество, а не поломку проигрывателя. Зато Орсон определенно имел другое мнение. Он приподнялся на передних лапах и начал покачивать головой в такт музыке. Стоя на камне в свете лампы, он был похож на звезду эстрады. Что удивительно, все остальные ящерицы в вольере не обращали никакого внимания ни на играющую музыку, ни на танец Орсона.  
  
Траун бесцеремонно прервал вечеринку своего четвероногого любимца и переключил трек, привлекая внимание Пеллеона к другому обитателю вольера. При этом Орсон замер с приоткрытой пастью и недовольным видом, как бы спрашивая хозяина, зачем тот выключил музыку. Опыт повторился несколько раз с одинаковым результатом: все исаламири танцевали под разные мелодии. При этом те, кто не «рвал танцпол», мирно занимались своими делами, будто происходящее рядом вообще их не касалось. Траун с умилением смотрел на своих ящериц, заодно просвещая Пеллеона, как он обнаружил пристрастие каждого зверька к тому или иному музыкальному стилю, какие исполнители и даже композиции им больше нравятся. Капитану это казалось довольно милым и даже не очень странным. Ну, не страннее всего остального, чем занимался гранд-адмирал. Если в итоге это приведет Империю к победе, то Пеллеон был готов часами слушать про развлечения исаламири. Периодически он как можно тоньше намекал Трауну, что неплохо было бы обсудить тот вопрос, из-за которого он изначально пришел к гранд-адмиралу. Ответом было согласие... и новая история про ящериц под аккомпанемент. Пеллеон вздохнул и посмотрел на совершенно позабытый отчет на столе. Похоже, не стоило тратить на эту писанину четыре часа.   
  
— Капитан, вы заметили что-нибудь общее во время всех этих демонстраций? — голос Трауна прервал его размышления.   
  
Капитан перевел взгляд на вольер. Танцующие исаламири. Прекрасно. В случае, если его кампания провалится, Траун сможет выступать с ними в бродячем цирке, в который при таком раскладе превратится «Химера». Но этой мыслью определенно не стоило с ним делиться. Пеллеон посмотрел на то, как одна из ящериц зарывается в подстилку. Двое других терлись друг об друга мордами на краю миниатюрной лагуны. Орсон сцепился у кормушки с Уилхаффом, лишился клока своего роскошного меха и отполз к поилке зализывать раны. Победитель лениво копался в кормушке, больше довольный своей победой, чем заинтересованный в еде.   
  
— Уилхафф, — тихо сказал Пеллеон.  
  
Когда Пеллеон впервые увидел исаламири, впоследствии получившего имя легендарного гранд-моффа, его первым желанием было выбросить его обратно в джунгли, из которых его притащил Каррде. Тот, должно быть, очень долго искал такое заморенное создание. Но Траун почему-то вцепился в ящерку, долго гладил ее и отвечал категорическим отказом на деликатные предложения капитана отпустить страдальца на волю и дать природе сделать свое дело. С тех пор тощая ящерица была предметом постоянных волнений гранд-адмирала. Ела она за троих, что никоим образом не сказывалось на ее полноте. Траун проверил ее на все мыслимые и немыслимые болезни и паразитов, перепробовал сотню разных кормов и все время переживал, что ящерица может вот-вот умереть. Но Уилхафф отлично ел, спал, захватил власть в вольере после одного удачного нападения на самого крупного его обитателя и уж точно не собирался умирать.   
  
— Именно, — отозвался Траун. — Только Уилхафф никак не реагирует на музыку. Я перепробовал всё, все стили и направления. Ничего.  
  
— Может быть, он просто глухой?  
  
— Нет, я проверял. Все его органы чувств в полном порядке.  
  
Траун казался в самом деле расстроенным. Пеллеон знал, как он переживает за своих любимцев, даже если старается не показывать этого посторонним, и посчитал своим долгом поддержать адмирала.   
  
— Есть одна поговорка о том, что имя влияет на судьбу. Я не очень хорошо знал губернатора Таркина, но полагаю, ему было непросто найти музыку по вкусу.  
  
— Тут вы правы. За годы нашего знакомства я ни разу не видел, чтобы он танцевал. Откровенно говоря, я вообще не могу представить его за этим занятием. Он бы назвал танцы пустой тратой времени.   
  
Траун слишком сосредоточенно смотрел на то, как Уилхафф выбрасывает кусочки фруктов из кормушки. Выражение его лица вновь стало холодным и нечитаемым, как на парадном портрете.   
  
— Прошу прощения, что задержал вас, капитан. Вернемся к вашему отчету. У меня появилось несколько мыслей о том, как можно улучшить наш план.


End file.
